


Talk Dirty to Me

by pineneedle



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 21:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineneedle/pseuds/pineneedle
Summary: Steve has some nicknames.





	Talk Dirty to Me

　その日、ファイブ･オーのメンバーは、スティーヴの家に集まって、事件解決の祝杯を上げていた。  
　楽しい酒宴に夜もふけて、いつの間にか一人二人と客たちは姿を消し、気がつけば、残っているのはジョー・ホワイトと、ダニーと、主のスティーヴの三人だけになっていた。  
　スティーヴが片付けを始めたのに合わせ、酒の席も居間からキッチンに移る。  
　鼻歌を歌いながら洗い物をするスティーヴを、にこにことうれしそうに眺めているジョーに、ダニーはわずかに眉をひそめた。  
　ダニーは、ビールを何本か飲んだだけだったが、今夜のスティーヴは、珍しく、強い酒をかなり飲んでいた。  
　珍しく酔った様子で、珍しくよくしゃべり、珍しく大きな声で機嫌よく笑っていた。  
　無事事件が解決して、リラックスしているからなのはわかる。  
　だが、そのいつにないリラックスの一因が、少なからず目の前の年上の男にあると思うと、ダニーは少々おもしろくなかった。

 

　昔の上官で、死んだ父親の親友を、スティーヴが頼りにする気持ちはもっともなことだと思う。

 

　だが、だ。  
　少しばかり懐きすぎではないか？

 

　いい加減帰ってくれないかと、禿げ上がった後頭部をにらんでいると、ジョーがダニーのほうを向いてにやりとした。  
「スティーヴと仲良くやっているようでうれしいよ、ダニー。」  
「何を言ってるんですか。」  
不意をつかれたダニーのかわりに、スティーヴが答える。  
「俺が、チームとうまくやれなかったことがありますか？」  
子どものように唇を尖らせたスティーヴに、ジョーが笑った。  
「うまくはやれてたかもしれないが、仲良くはやれていなかったろう？」  
言いながら、ダニーにウインクする。  
　答えずに咳払いをしたダニーを、スティーヴがにらんだ。  
「仲良くする必要がありますか？」  
言い返したスティーヴに、ジョーが、今度は声を上げて笑う。

 

「・・・けど、あだ名で呼ばれるくらいは仲良くしてたんだろ？」  
ダニーが思わずそう言うと、ジョーの眉が上がった。  
「あだ名？」  
「・・・ああ、ほら、スムースドッグとか。」  
「ダニー・・・」  
スティーヴが低い声で凄んだ。  
「スムースドッグ？」  
ジョーの眉が、ますます高くなる。  
「そう、スムースドッグ。だよな？」  
そういえば、あの男も最初から虫が好かなかったと、ダニーは顔をしかめた。  
「ダニー！」  
スティーヴが怒鳴る。  
　だが、ハワイ中の悪者たちの背筋を凍らせるその声も、布巾を持ったままではまるで迫力がない。  
「私が知ってるのとは、ちょっと違ってる。」  
そう言って、ジョーは、少しだけ残っていたウイスキーを飲み干すと、グラスをキッチンカウンターに置いて立ち上がった。  
「さて、もう遅いな。そろそろ帰ることにするよ。」  
「待った、待った。ちょっと違ってるって？ スムースドッグじゃないの？」  
ついさっきまで早く帰って欲しいと願っていたことも忘れて、ダニーはジョーを引き止めた。  
「そこまで言って教えないで帰るって、どういうことよ。」  
「ダニー、昔の話だ。おまえには関係ない。ジョーも、余計なことを言わないでください。」  
スティーヴの言葉に、今度はダニーが唇を尖らせた。  
「関係ないことないだろう？ 俺たちはパートナーなんだから。」  
「だから、昔の話だって言ってるだろ！」  
「俺は、昔の話を聞きたいんだよ！」  
ジョーが、にらみ合う二人の間に割り込んだ。  
「まあまあ、二人とも。けんかするほど仲がいいとは言うが、やはりけんかはよくない。」  
― 誰のせいでけんかになってるんだ？ ―  
ダニーは心の中で悪態をついた。  
　そんな気持ちを知ってか知らずか、ジョーが、スティーヴのぐいと反らした胸板を軽く指で小突いて言った。

 

「プリンセスと呼ばれてたろ。」

 

　一瞬の静寂の後、ダニーは盛大にむせた。  
「ジョー！」  
怒鳴るスティーヴを押しのけて、ジョーに詰め寄る。  
「プリンセス？ こいつが？ このアニマルが？」  
「ああ。昔は、もっとひょろっとしてたからな。年も、チームでは一番若かったし。」  
「ジョー、やめてください。」  
「いかつい七人のチームメイトに囲まれた、かわいい顔のルーキーだから、それでプリンセスと呼ばれるようになったんだ。」  
秘密めかした調子で言うと、ジョーはにやりとした。  
「スノーホワイトって呼ぶには、少しばかり日に焼けてたしな。」  
「ジョー、あなたのも、ばらしますよ。」  
スティーヴが唸る。  
「かまわんよ。」  
ジョーは、手を振り、愉快そうに笑いながら出ていった。

 

「・・・プリンセス？ ホントに？」  
ダニーがたずねると、スティーヴは、うつむいたままため息をついた。  
「・・・だから、ダニー、昔の話だって言ってるだろ。」  
「七人の野郎どものお姫さま？ これって、俺、妬くとこ？」  
「バカ。みんなふざけてただけだ。俺はルーキーだったし、あのころは、プロテインを飲んでも腹を壊すだけで、少しも体重が増えなかったし・・・」  
「で、やせっぽっちで、かわいくて、それでプリンセスって呼ばれてたんだ？」  
「かわいくてって何だよ。」  
ダニーは鼻を鳴らした。  
「まつげの下からちらって見上げられたら、そりゃあ、チームもうまくいくよな。」  
「ダニー・・・」

 

　腕組みをして、わざと不機嫌な顔を作ってスティーヴの方を見る。  
　スティーヴは、手を腰にあてがい、両足を肩幅に開き、ダニーをにらんでいた。  
　だが、その顔ときたら・・・。  
　いつもは自信満々の男の、迷子の犬のような困り顔が、おかしくて、かわいくて、ダニーはもう我慢できずに、強ばった体をぎゅっと抱きしめた。  
　後ろに逃げようとするのを、シンクとの間に閉じ込めて、優しく背中をさする。  
　やがて、手のひらの下で背中の堅さがほぐれ、ゆっくりと首が前に傾いた。  
　額が肩に乗って、重く吐き出した息はウイスキーとラムの匂いがした。  
「・・・昔話はキライだ。」  
「酔ってるな？」  
「・・・多分。」  
耳元で囁く声が熱い。  
「多分？」  
スティーヴはうなずいて、女の子のようにくすくすと笑った。  
　ダニーはため息をついた。  
「・・・まったく、こんなにかわいくて、俺は心配だよ、スティーヴン。」  
「俺はシールズだ。かわいくなんかない。」  
耳たぶを甘噛みされて、ダニーは大げさに悲鳴を上げた。  
「おい！」  
軽く尻を叩くと、スティーヴが、またくすくすと笑う。  
　ダニーは、深く、深く、ため息をついた。  
「・・・で、ジョー・ホワイトは何て呼ばれてたんだ？」  
　興味があったわけではない。  
　ただ、腕の中の温かい体をあやしながらのついでに、ダニーはたずねた。  
　スティーヴは、まだダニーの耳たぶを柔らかくついばみながら、もぞもぞと何かを呟いた。  
「何？」  
「・・・モビィディック。」  
「・・・へぇ？」  
「モビィディック。白鯨。」  
「モビィディックくらい知ってるよ。けど、何で？」  
「それは、白くてデカいからだろ。」  
「白くてってのはわかるけど、デカいって？ ジョーは、そんなにデカい男じゃないだろ。」  
　顔を上げたスティーヴが、焦点の合わない目でダニーを見た。  
　そして、飲み込みの悪い相手に当たり前のことを説明するときの辛抱強い表情で言った。

 

「ジョー・ホワイトは、すごくデカいディックを持ってる。」

 

「・・・何？」  
「だから、ジョーのディックは・・・」  
「何でそんなこと知ってるんだ？！」  
思わず大声を出すと、スティーヴは、一瞬きょとんとして、それからすぐに、それはうれしそうににんまりした。  
「・・・ああ、妬いてるんだ。」  
ダニーは唸った。  
「妬いてない。」  
「妬いてる。俺が、ジョーのディックを大きいって言ったから。」  
「妬いてない！」  
スティーヴは、あごを上げて、ほとんど高慢に見える顔をした。  
「心配するな。俺は、ジョーのディックに興味なんてないから。」  
それから、ちゅっと音を立ててダニーの唇にキスをすると、また肩に顔をうずめた。  
「だから、俺は妬いてなんか・・・」

 

「それに、ダノ・・・おまえのほうが大きい。」

 

「・・・何？」  
ダニーが問い返しても、もう返事はない。  
「・・・スティーヴ？」  
もたれかかる体の重さが増して、やがていびきが聞こえてきた。

 

　ダニーはため息をついた。  
　あの、食えないオヤジの、ニヤつく顔が目に浮かぶ。  
　休み明けに顔を合わせたら、絶対にからかってくるに違いない。

 

　ダニーはため息をついた。  
　それよりも、まずは、ぐっすり眠り込んで、ダニーのお気に入りのシャツの肩によだれを垂らしている恋人を、二階の寝室まで運ぶ方法を考えなくてはならないのだ。

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> My English skill is so bad.  
> But Google is helping me. ;)  
> Please leave comments, kudos, and bookmarks. I've love to know what you think.


End file.
